1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lift devices, and particularly to an elevating lift with enhanced stability and a robust lift system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many lifting devices exist to assist users gain access to elevated areas difficult to reach through most conventional means such as stretching towards maximum reach of the user's physical ability, ladders, and the like. In the case of manual reaching, any activity performed while stretching to reach the desired area is rather limited by the user's physical endurance in maintaining the stretched position. Most ladders, while useful, tend to be rather lackluster in terms of stability due to their design and function where the ladder leans against a surface with only the legs and abutting portions providing the necessary stability. Depending on the extent of the ground surface level, the stability of a ladder may be compromised if the ground surface is uneven, which requires buttressing by additional features on the ladder or an additional person.
Powered lifters are also available for more heavy duty or industrial applications. These types of devices provide great utility due to the weight that can be supported, which allows for larger amount of supplies, tools, and/or cargo to be carried, and the relatively large base supporting the platform and lift system. However, these types of lifters tend to be rather large, employ relatively complex lift systems, such as a scissor lift, and/or utilize a single telescoping mast that may lose structural integrity or provide reduced stability over time. Moreover, most of these power lifters tend to be unsuitable for personal applications due to the relatively large and cumbersome design.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of lift devices to provide a lift of suitable size and configuration for personal use with a relatively robust and simple lift system. Thus, an elevating lift solving the aforementioned problems is desired.